More Than That
by NessEyes
Summary: If you know the song then you can guess what the story is about. Chapter 2 is up
1. Default Chapter

More Than That  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the program FRIENDS or these characters. If I did do you really think I would be writing Fan Fiction for theses characters.  
  
Author's Note: OK this is my first Friends' fan fiction, I wrote many other fan fiction. What you need to know is that Chandler and Monica are married. Phoebe and Ross live by themselves and Joey and Rachel live together so happy reading.  
  
Joey and Rachel's apartment  
  
Joey walked into his and Rachel's apartment after a long day working on a movie.  
  
Joey: Home sweet home, bed here I come. Well not before I check out the last 10 minutes of Baywatch.  
  
Joey walked over to the TV and was going to sit in Rosita when he saw Phoebe curled up in a ball sleeping.  
  
Joey: Pheebs, Pheebs wake up  
  
Phoebe started to stir and open her eyes  
  
Phoebe: Oh Hey Joey  
Joey: Pheebs what are you doing here?  
  
Phoebe started to cry and Joey went over to her and sat on the arm of the chair and hugged her.  
  
Joey: Pheebs don't cry, you know I love you and you're welcome here anytime?  
Phoebe: Thanks Joe  
  
Five minutes has passed and Phoebe is still crying.  
  
Joey: Pheebs can you tell me what happen? And why you came over here don't we usually go to Chandler's and Monica's apartment.  
Phoebe: Yeah we do always end up at the Bing's but they were busy if you know what I mean. So I came over here but Rachel was on her way out but she said I could stay.  
Joey: Of course you can stay, but Pheebs what made you cry?  
Phoebe: Joey am I really that bad that no one can ever love me? Remember that gut Craig that I was seeing?  
  
Joey nodded his head yes  
  
Phoebe: well I heard him talking to one of his friends and his friend asked  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Friend: So Craig how beautiful is this Phoebe chick you're dating?  
Craig: She's okay but I'm really dating her to get to know her friend Rachel. Now Rachel is HOT!  
  
~~~~~~~~~ The Present ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey: Oh Pheebs (hugging her tighter), Craig doesn't know what he is saying. You're hot I remember when I first met you, and I told Chandler how hot you were.  
Phoebe: Really? You're not just saying this to cheer me up?  
Joey: Come on Pheebs you know me, How you doin'  
  
Phoebe giggles  
  
Joey: And you know what Pheebs If I had to chose between you and Rachel I would chose you.  
Phoebe: Thanks Joey, you helped a little.  
  
Joey helped Phoebe get up and in his room and as soon as Phoebe hit the bed she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Joey placed a kiss on her forehead and then went back into the Livingroom and went to sleep in Rostia.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Morning ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phoebe walked out of Joey's room and into the kitchen where Rachel was making coffee.  
  
Rachel: Hey Pheebs, you know I never thought that I would see you come out of Joey's room.  
Phoebe: Yeah I know, hey where is Joey I want to thank him for last night.  
Rachel: Oh honey he went to work on the set of Days of Our Lives.  
Phoebe: Okay I'm going to go over to Chandler's and Monica's for some breakfast.  
Rachel: Hey Pheebs I could cook breakfast for you  
Phoebe: AHD... No  
  
Phoebe walked out and Rachel just looked at the door and shook her head. Opening the door to Chandler and Monica's, Chandler and Ross are sitting down at the table where Monica is putting food on the table.  
  
Ross: Hey Pheebs, how come you're over so early?  
Phoebe: I didn't go home, I stayed at Joey's and Rachel's.  
Monica: Really why didn't you stay here? What's wrong with our place that you couldn't stay here? Oh my God how horrible is our apartment if she stayed at Joey's and Rachel's over our place.  
Chandler: Honey, calm down I'm sure that Phoebe has a very good reason. Right Pheebs?  
Phoebe: Of course I do, I came over to your apartment first but you and Chandler were busy. So I decided to go across the hall to Joey's and Rachel's.  
Ross: Hey how come you didn't come over to my place?  
Phoebe: DA Ross!  
  
Everyone waited for Phoebe to say more but she didn't.  
  
Two weeks later at Central Perk, everyone is there except for Joey and Phoebe (they can be sitting anywhere you want them to be).  
  
Rachel: Do you guys know where Joey and Phoebe are? I haven't seen them since this morning?  
Chandler: Yeah Joey called to cancel our game of basketball because he's taking Pheebs out to dinner to cheer her up.  
Ross: They have been spending a lot of time together lately. Do you think something is going on between those two?  
Monica: Nah... wait do you guys really think so  
  
~~~~~~~~~ In Front of Joey's and Rachel's ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phoebe: Joey I just want to say thank you again.  
Joey: Hey, no problem Pheebs.  
Phoebe: Well goodnight.  
Joey: Pheebs wait...  
  
Joey grabbed Phoebe's hand leaned in for a kiss, Phoebe kissed back.  
  
Phoebe: Wow that was...  
Joey: Yeah that was amazing  
  
Chapter 2 will be up soon, please review.  
  
  



	2. More Than That Chapter 2

More Than That Chapter 2  
  
  
Disclamier: Same as for Chapter one  
Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update but I had writer's block. Also I would like to thank everyone who wrote a review.   
About this being like a Chandler and Monica fic I'm sorry if it did but according to a Philosophier Descartes "there are   
no ordinals ideas, everything is made up of everything."  
  
~~~~~~~~~ In Front of Joey's and Rachel's ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phoebe: Joey I just want to say thank you again.  
Joey: Hey, no problem Pheebs.  
Phoebe: Well goodnight.  
Joey: Pheebs wait...  
  
Joey grabbed Phoebe's hand leaned in for a kiss, Phoebe kissed back.  
  
Phoebe: Wow that was...  
Joey: Yeah that was amazing  
  
Joey leaned in to kiss Phoebe again but he stopped when he heard the voices of Chandler, Monica, Rachel and Ross.  
  
Phoebe: Um, I think I will be going now, thanks again...   
Said Phoebe almost running away she bumped into Ross   
  
Ross: Hey Pheebs!  
Phoebe: Oh guys hi, welll got to go bye.  
She pushed passed everyone and ran down the stairs  
Chandler: Wow, Pheebs was in a hurry, I wonder what for.  
They continue to walk towards Chandler and Monica's apartment. Joey was trying to get the key into the door but he kept dropping them.  
Chandler: Hey Joe!  
Joey: What, what I didn't do anything!  
with that Joey open the door and walk in, Chandler turned to the rest of the group.  
Chandler: So what do you think happen between those two?  
Rachel: Who knows with those two?  
  
For the Next two weeks Phoebe and Joey have been avoiding each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~Centeral Perk~~~~~~~~  
Ross, Rachel, Monica, Chandler and Joey are sitting around talking when Phoebe enters.  
Phoebe: Hey Guys!  
All: (excepted Joey) Hey Pheebs!  
Joey: Um...I have to go!  
Monica: Why Joey? You said that you're going to fix the lose tile in my bathroom later.  
Joey: I just remember that I promise my sister that I would do something.  
Joey got up and walked out, Phoebe just watched Joey leave with a sad look on her face. Ross and Chandler went after Joey. Phoebe joined Monica and Rachel on the couch. Monica turned to Phoebe.  
Monica: Okay Phoebe, what's going on between you and Joey?  
Phoebe: I don't know what you mean Monica, Gees what's with you?  
Rachel: Come on Pheebs, you two have been avoiding each other for weeks.  
Phoebe: Really it has been that long, wow!  
Monica: Yeah, so tell us why?  
Phoebe didn't say anything for a couple of minutes.  
Rachel: You know Pheebs, you can tell us anything.  
Phoebe: Okay, You now how Joey and I we were spending a lot of time together because he was cheering me up. That's a whole  
another story. Well a couple of weeks ago we went to dinner and then we kissed.  
Monica and Rachel: Oh my God! (putting their hands over their mouths)  
Monica: So is that the reason why your avoiding him because you didn't like the kiss and you're afaird you'll hurt his feelings.  
Phoebe: Come on it's Joey we're talking about, of course I like the kiss. I will even say that it was the best kiss that I ever had.  
Rachel: Pheebs honey, then what is the problem?  
Phoebe: I kind of ran away when I heard you guys coming up the stairs.  
With those words PHoebe laid her head on Rachel's shoulder and began to cry.  
Monica: Oh Pheebs, everything is going to work out, you'll see.  
  
~~~~~~~~Joey and Rachel's apartment~~~~~~~~  
Joey, Ross and Chandler are sitting aroung the kitchen counter talking.  
Chandler: Joe, what's going on between you and Pheebs?  
Joey: I don't know what you're talking about, do you Ross?  
Ross: Yes I do, Joey you and Phoebe haven't been able to stay more than 30 seconds in the same room together for the past two weeks.  
Joey: wow, I can't believe you counted, man Ross you seriously need a life!  
Chandler: Come on Joe, tell us! Oh My God I'm starting to act like Monica.  
Joey: Calm down Chandler I'll tell you but I don't think that there is anything wrong. I mean we kissed end of story.  
Ross and Chandler: you what  
Chandler: And you're only telling us now!  
Joey: Hey, I don't trell you about every girl I kiss, then we would be here for months maybe even years.  
Ross: Yeah but this is Phoebe we're talking about here!  
Joey: And that makes it different how?  
Ross: DA Joey, she is our friend.  
Chandler: Anyway, what happen after you guys kiss?  
Joey: Nothing!  
Chandler: So that's the problem you want somethign to happen but you're afaird that she didn't like the kiss.  
Joey: (laughing) Come on Chandler, its a kiss from me of course she liked it.  
Ross: Then what is the problem?  
Joey: The problem is I don't think that I can go back to liking Pheebs as a friend okay. Man you guys are worst than women!  
  
~~~~~~~~Centeral Perk~~~~~~~~  
Phoebe has stooped crying.  
Monica: Pheebs you know that you're going to have to talk to Joey?  
Phoebe: Yeah but can't it wait until I'm 64?  
Rachel: No honey, the sooner the better.  
Phoebe: Ok, ok after my cup of coffee.  
  
~~~~~~~~Joey and Rachel's apartment~~~~~~~~  
Chandler: Sorry Joe I didn't know that you felt that way?  
Joey: Its okay! Oh my God! I missed the first 5 minutes of Baywatch.  
Ross: Don't you think your problem with Pheebs is more important?  
Joey: No, not really, so if you two don't mind (said Joey while turning on the TV)  
Chandler and Ross:See ya Joe  
Joey waved to them but not taking his eyes off of the TV.  
  
~~~~~~~~Centeral Perk~~~~~~~~  
There are 5 cups on the table and Phoebe has another one in her hand.  
Monica: Phoebe that is your 6th cup of coffee, you really havr to go now.  
Phoebe: Fine, fine I'm going party pooper  
Phoebe got up and left.  
Rachel: Do you think she's going to talk to Joey?  
Monica: Nah.  
Rachel: me either.  
  
~~~~~~~~In Front of Joey and Rachel's apartment~~~~~~~~  
Phoebe was about to walk away but knocked on the door. Getting up but still keeping his eyes on the TV Joey anwser the door.  
Phoebe stood there not saying a word.  
Joey: (still looking at the TV) Yes  
Phoebe: This was a bad idea!  
Joey: (looking at Phoebe) No wait, come on in we need to talk. Wow I can't believe I just said that. I blame Chandler and Ross.  
Phoebe walked into the apartment.  
  
Chapter 3 Coming soon. Please review.   



End file.
